Carnage the RainWing/NightWing
(Carnage is Voodoo's sister, and is yet another of my sonas. She is in the process of getting a fanfic written for her, and the whole story of her family is being changed.) APPEARANCE: Carnage looks a lot like her sister Voodoo. She has dark red scales that are mottled with slight traces of green, with the same eyes as her sister. Like Voodoo, she wears many necklaces, but unlike her sister's feathers and gems, Carnage has strings of enemies' teeth encircling her long neck. Around her left forearm, she wears an armband embossed with blood splatters. Finally, her black star-scaled wings and ruff are also permanently stained with red and blue blood of her fallen foes, and she wears a belt of magical molotovs around her waist. PERSONALITY: How to describe Carnage? Try sadistic. She loves to kill, and will use any way she can to make sure an foe is dead. In fact, deader than dead. Carnage loved to use her venom to make victims burn in agony, and she even uses hand-made, magical molotovs to cover several foes at once. She loves getting new scars, and remembers each one, what gave her the scar, or who gave it to her. HISTORY: Her family is a strange one. They travel with other dragons in a freak show called the Double Take Showcase. Her parents tell her to kill however she pleases, as long as she keeps it discreet enough to not be noticed until their caravan is long gone from the area. Her mother, Sloth, is a RainWing who befuddles the crowd with her noxious, mixed poisons that gives the watching dragons different hallucinations. Her father Prism is a NightWing, and while having such a thick brogue, tells prophecies to the watching dragons. Her brothers are Superstition and Magical; they perform with some other odd-looking hybrids in the small "comedy" act, which is really darker than seems, and Carnage performs dark magic with her sister Voodoo, sometimes using their spider and viper pets as props. TRIVIA: *Carnage's pet is a large spider she enchanted to be invulnerable and completely loyal to her. *The spider's name is Bloodcorroder, and she always sits on top of Carnage's head like a headress. QUOTES: "Chaos is AMAZING!" "Don't you think there's a little TOO ''much safety and serenity now? We need more death! More gore! More...'CARNAGE'." "To think, a mere RainWing hybrid took down a big, '''strong '''IceWing." -to one of her victims, an IceWing duke. "Oh, really? I'm wanted in ALL of your kingdoms? What are you gonna do, claim different parts of me and each take a turn at killing me?" -to the MudWing, SkyWing, and IceWing queens when they hunt her down. "Yeah yeah yeah. I'm not well in the head. But then again, who is? Besides, if being insane and bloodthirsty is '''so' bad and totally cliche, then I'm just another drop of blood in the sea of chaos." -to any dragon who calls her cliche or stereotypical. Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas